hitsuji_chroniclefandomcom-20200215-history
The Desecration Arena
"Every 25 years, this mysterious Arena emerges at the edge of the kingdom. No one knows how, nor why it appears, but each time it does, people and monsters alike are unexplainably drawn to it like moths to the flame. The Prince has ordered all Knight Templars to save everyone from the danger." The Desecration Arena is a Limited Time Special Quest that ran between June 1st, 2016 to June 15th, 2016. Event Area: Laudable Personality / Trial Competition 1 High Grade "Thanks to the Evil Magic Eye, I can now look down into the Abyss!" * Battle 1: Priscilla (2). * Battle 2: Cain (2). * Battle 3: Kerberos (1), Ruriha (2), Kerberos (3). Extreme "My power comes fro the darkness... and guides me on the right path!" * Battle 1: Priscilla (2). * Battle 2: Cain (2). * Battle 3: Kerberos (1), Ruriha (2), Kerberos (3). Super Hard "I'm going to bring this world on the edge of destruction... and then, I'm going to..." *Her mother's voice can be heard* "Ruriha, it's time for your snacks~" "...I'm going to enslave everyone!!!" * Battle 1: Priscilla (2). * Battle 2: Cain (2). * Battle 3: Kerberos (1), Ruriha (2), Kerberos (3). Event Area: Glutton / Trial Competition 2 High Grade "I'm really really hungry so I might not give my best performance today..." * Battle 1: Mito (2). * Battle 2: Batbayar (2). * Battle 3: G King-Tororin (1), Rajna (2), G King-Tororin (3). Extreme "Mister Golden King Tororin gives me snacks from time to time~" * Battle 1: Mito (2). * Battle 2: Batbayar (2). * Battle 3: G King-Tororin (1), Rajna (2), G King-Tororin (3). Super Hard "So, if I win I can have as much pudding as I want?! Well, then I'm going to give it my all~!" * Battle 1: Mito (2). * Battle 2: Batbayar (2). * Battle 3: G King-Tororin (1), Rajna (2), G King-Tororin (3). Event Area: Power Of Assessment / Trial Competition 3 High Grade "Looks like that statue-lady is a friend of yours, but do you even know who Lief is?" "Uhm... O-Of course I do!" *sweats* * Battle 1: Statue Of A Young Lady (1), Galatea (2), Statue Of A Young Lady - Dark (3). * Battle 2: Sylvia (1), Berta (3). * Battle 3: Lief (1), Claire (3). Extreme "Even though Berta and Sylvie are rivals, they're still very close friends." "They're always together!" * Battle 1: Statue Of A Young Lady (1), Galatea (2), Statue Of A Young Lady - Dark (3). * Battle 2: Sylvia (1), Berta (3). * Battle 3: Lief (1), Claire (3). Super Hard "The shortest way to a victory, Father, is identifying your opponent's weaknesses." "Can you see what our weakness is?" * Battle 1: Statue Of A Young Lady (1), Galatea (2), Statue Of A Young Lady - Dark (3). * Battle 2: Sylvia (1), Berta (3). * Battle 3: Lief (1), Claire (3). Event Rewards (Individual) Event Rewards (Global) Unappraised Equipment Powerful enemies have a chance of dropping a unique mystery-item that is only available during this event. For a price, these items can be identified at the General Shop. General Tips Trivia * Ruriha's Boss-Dialogue are: (High Grade) "My right hand... hurts..."; (Extreme) "Is this my... true strength?!"; (Super Hard) "I'm going to make things right again!". * Rajna's Boss-Dialogue are: (High Grade) "I'm so hungry~"; (Extreme) "Do you have something to eat~?"; (Super Hard) "I can't wait to eat some pudding~!". * Claire's and Lief's Boss-Dialogue are: (High Grade) "Let's go, Lief!" "Aye, aye, sir!"; (Extreme) "Lief, switch to Plan B!" "Roger!"; (Super Hard) "No use in holding back" "Let's finish this!". Category:Event